Frisk Unleashed
by MANGOM1LK
Summary: (OFF) (Post-Pacifist) The monsters emerge from the underground into the world of Sonic Unleashed, though it's not just Dark Gaia they're up against. Now with functional line break stand-ins. (I'm no longer writing this so have the awkward first chapter)


Alright, then. I'm stopping work on Genesis for now since I rarely ever get any sparks of inspiration to write for it, and I haven't watched SU since Room for Ruby (the site I use only has Lion 4 in 240p right now, and I really don't feel like watching it like that). So why don't we do something different?

(/o_o\\)

They were out.

All the monsters had gone free from their underground prison, thanks to Asriel's selfless act.

He was gone.

Forced back into his soulless flower form.

Only Frisk remembered. They could distinctly recall every detail of their fall, from that Omega Flowey monstrosity to the Amalgamates to the ABSOLUTE GOD of HYPERDEATH to the breaking of the barrier.

But they had to get over it, because there was nothing they could do. They couldn't bring themself to RESET at all. Even if they had tried, they wouldn't have been able to.

They didn't want to, obviously. There was no taking this away from the others.

They were too excited to be ambassador, they admitted to themself.

They were so excited to introduce the newly freed monsters to the world that they fell over.

(/o_o\\)

Frisk woke up in bed at Toriel's new house to a noise.

It was quite a loud noise.

They darted to their bedside window, looking out to find that a beam of energy was just visible at the dawn horizon, and it stretched above the cloudline. Part of them thought it was quite a pretty shade of purple, but it clearly wasn't lightning. It was too thick and too straight. It was quite simple to tell that something was wrong, especially with the house violently shaking.

And they knew they had to do something.

With no idea what, however, they resigned themself to returning to their bed, and were just about to when they heard another, much shorter noise.

"WAAAAAAAGH!"

And a crash, just outside.

Now that was something they could respond to.

(/o_o\\)

They dashed down the small stretch of path that led from Toriel's house to the circular grassy area at the base of the mountain, which itself led into Apotos proper. There, with his face stuck into the ground, was Sonic the Werehog. Before Frisk could reach him, though, he'd already pulled his face out of the ground and was now looking around the general vicinity.

"UGHHH... WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN' ON?"

His gaze reached Frisk, who was bridging the small gap between them.

"Are you alright? That looked like quite the fall," they said in a worried tone.

He chuckled to himself. It was quite a harsh chuckle, but one that Frisk simply attributed to his general tone of voice. It sounded rather unnatural to them.

"YEAH. NO INJURIES AS FAR AS I CAN TELL, AT LEAST. THANKS."

He appeared to think to himself.

"SO... WHERE'S THIS? WHO ARE YOU?"

"Oh, um, I'm Frisk. I live just up there." They pointed to the path they had just run down, which seemed awfully long for how fast they had gotten here...

Oh well. Not really important right now.

"And this leads into Apotos."

"APOTOS, HUH? YIKES. EGGMAN'S MACHINE KINDA CLOSER TO STATION SQUARE WHEN I WENT UP THERE."

He rubbed his eyes.

"ANYWAY, I'M SONIC. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Frisk made a quiet laugh. "You look more like a werehog to me."

"WHA- WEREHOG?!?" He looked down at himself. "LOOKS LIKE THINGS HAVE GOTTEN PRETTY UGLY..."

He suddenly looked embarrassed.

"PLEASE EXCUSE THE APPEARANCE, THEN. I DON'T NORMALLY LOOK OR SOUND LIKE THIS."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I think Undyne would think it's bad ass. Excuse my French."

At this exact moment, the sun peeked over the horizon, causing Sonic to become shrouded in a dark aura. One moment later, he was back. To his normal self. No fangs, no claws, no spiked cleats.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?"

"I dunno." He looked around again, and shielded his face from the rising sun with his hands. "Must be the sun."

"That sounds kinda backwards, don'tcha think?" Frisk giggled. "Usually werewolves are transformed by the moon."

"Well, then."

A bit of an awkward silence followed.

"Frisk!"

A new voice called out from behind. It was Toriel, running down the path from her house.

Sonic didn't know what to make of her.

"Who's this?" the two both asked at the same time, and Sonic broke into a fit of laughter.

"No, really, who is that, Frisk?" he asked, recovering from his giggle fit.

"I am Toriel, Frisk's adopted mother," she provided apprehensively. "And you?"

"I'm Sonic!" he exclaimed confidently, pointing to his chest. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" He mellowed out a bit and reached out a hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

She took the hand in her own paw. "And you," she replied. Toriel had a tight, yet gentle grip.

"Oh, and, my child!" she exclaimed. "There is... something wrong on the surface."

"What sort of wrong?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"According to the news, the surface has been ripped apart into pieces!"

"That's my Eggman," the hedgehog said, almost like it was normal for him. "I wonder what kinda primordial beast he's trying to awaken this time..."

Memories of Chaos, the Biolizard, and Solaris went through his mind.

"...Whatever. The important thing is, we gotta stop him. My friend Tails is good with tech, so maybe he can rig together some kinda scanner or somethin', to figure out just what it is we're dealing with. Feel free to come along, Frisk, but I might lose ya."

Frisk agreed firmly, wanting to help in any way they could, but Toriel stopped them for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this? I would imagine that you would want to rest after your journey through the Underground."

They had their trademark determined expression on their face, though.

"I've got to."

The boss monster's eyes were glassy. "Oh... All right," she said, in a trembling voice. "Be safe, my child."

She knelt down and embraced Frisk, who held their adopted mother tightly.

"I will."

They, reluctantly, broke apart.

"And Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Do take care of them, will you not?"

Sonic made a pulling down motion with his right hand. "Definitely."

Oddly, with this word, his mouth had transitioned to the center of his face, and his lips had made some strange-looking motions that didn't really sync up with his speech. He noticed this and quickly moved it back to the side, while unpleasant memories flashed in his eye.

"So where's Tails anyway?" Frisk wondered.

"He's near the coast, where he landed his plane. Y'know what, I should call him to tell him to meet up."

"Hey, I have a phone, too! We should exchange numbers!"

"Alright, sure."

They added each other to their contact lists, then Sonic called Tails. It went to voicemail after a few tones, though, so he left a message.

"Ready?"

Frisk responded with an enthusiastic "Yeah!"

"Alright. _Here we..._ ** _"GO!"_**


End file.
